Yokaze
by munya munya
Summary: Perbuatan angin malam, membelai Hinata agar dilingkupi galau yang kelam. Terimakasih angin, Hinata jadi ingin. Satu hari saja, Hinata hanya meminta satu hari dalam setahun Naruto hanya untuk dirinya. / NARUHINA CANON as married-couple! / special for Hinata's Birthday! DLDR! / Review please!


A Naruto fanfiction,

 **Yokaze ©2015 Munya munya**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Canon! Maybe Typos, maybe OOC, DLDR!**

For Hinata's Birthday!

ENJOY!

* * *

Bulan sabit yang berwarna _orange_ di atas langit seakan berpura-pura tidak melihat sesosok manusia di bawah sana yang berjalan sendiri, di jalanan yang sepi. Sosok itu adalah wanita berambut biru gelap sebahu, dengan mata unik, yang kini dikenal sebagai _First Lady_ Konoha, Uzumaki Hinata.

Ibu dari dua anak itu dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya di kediaman Hyuuga. Atau lebih tepatnya, Boruto dan Himawari yang bersikeras merayakan ulangtahunnya dibantu Hanabi adiknya. Karena Hanabi tahu, Ke-alpaan Naruto di sepanjang hari ini pasti membuat Hinata merasa sepi, maka agar ulangtahunnya tetap berkesan, Hanabi sengaja bersekongkol dengan dua keponakannya untuk membuat pesta ulangtahun Hinata. Cukup berhasil, pesta sederhana keluarga itu ternyata menarik perhatian banyak Hyuuga yang sampai detik ini pun masih menyayangi Hinata-nya. Contohnya Kou, anggota bunke lain, dan terutama ayah Hinata sendiri. Kebetulan sekali sebagian besar keluarga Hyuuga sedang senggang.

Lelah bermain seharian, Boruto dan Himawari tertidur lelap di kediaman Hyuuga. Terpaksa Hinata meninggalkan mereka untuk menginap di kamar lamanya karena tak tega kalau harus membangunkan dan membawa mereka pulang. Toh kedua anaknya memang sering menginap di sana dan ada Hanabi yang mengawasi mereka. Terkadang hubungan antara bibi dan keponakan itu begitu seru sehingga Uzumaki bersaudara itu agak susah berpisah dengan bibi nya yang satu itu. Apalagi, ditambah dengan saudara sepupu mereka yang masih kecil (anak dari Hanabi,tentu saja) menambah keceriaan di rumah besar Hyuuga.

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin lebih lama lagi di rumah orangtuanya, tapi kewajibannya sebagai ibu rumah tangga mengharuskannya tinggal di rumah dan menyambut suaminya pulang nantinya. Yah, walaupun entah kapan suaminya itu akan pulang..

Bisa pulang saja sudah bagus. Apalagi ini hari ulangtahunnya..

Sebenarnya bila ingin egois Hinata sangat ingin suaminya pulang lebih awal dan makan malam bersama di hari spesialnya ini, minimal. Jika boleh _muluk-muluk_ , Hinata lebih menginginkan suaminya libur di akhir tahun yang bersalju ini dan menghabiskan waktu untuk dirinya.

Tapi, sampai detik ini ia belum juga bertemu Naruto. Dan Naruto belum mengucap sepatah ucapan pun pada dirinya. Apakah kesibukan membuatnya lupa? Naruto bukanlah tipe orang yang akan melupakan hari penting seperti ini. Apalagi, bulan ini juga merupakan hari jadi mereka sejak pertama kali cinta mereka saling berbalas. Apakah waktu bisa merubah segalanya? Termasuk Naruto-nya?

Lama memendam semua ini, Hinata mulai berpikir egois. Tidak bisakah Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar meneleponnya? Atau dengan cara lain untuk menyapa Hinata barang sedikit saja di hari lahirnya?

Satu hari saja, Hinata hanya meminta satu hari dalam setahun Naruto memperhatikan dirinya. Tapi, permintaan hanya sebuah permintaan. Hinata hanya bisa menyimpannya rapat-rapat di dalam hatinya. Bagaimanapun, ia harus mengerti suaminya sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Kemarin, besok, atau waktu-waktu yang lalu ia bisa mengerti. Tapi sekarang, bisakah Naruto yang mengerti? Padahal ia merindukan pria yang menjadi tambatan hatinya dan terus menunggu suaminya itu..

Udara dingin dari angin malam di penghujung Desember bertiup di jalanan aspal yang dipijak Hinata. Perempuan yang berjalan pelan terseok itu merapatkan jaket tebalnya. Untung saja salju tidak turun malam ini.

Meski begitu, tetap saja Hinata merasa sepi ini membuatnya tergelitik rasa dingin. Jalanan Konoha yang luas ini tidak dilewati siapapun kecuali dirinya dan angin malam. Saking sepinya, Hinata merasa suara tunggal yang ditimbulkan langkah kakinya tidak cukup untuk menghidupkan suasana malam ini. Bahkan bila ia menendang kaleng yang bersuara _cempreng_.

Sudah hampir jam sepuluh, dan suasana malam seakan menghinanya gaduh.

Apalagi perbuatan angin malam, membelai Hinata agar dilingkupi galau yang kelam. Sempurna sekali. Terimakasih angin, Hinata jadi ingin, ingin sekali bertemu.

Ingin bertemu Naruto, sampai hampir menangis memikirkannya. Kenapa juga dirinya jadi terbawa suasana, dan _berpikir dengan hati_ seserius ini?

Padahal ia tidak mau begini. Sungguh kekanakan untuk ibu dua anak seperti dirinya ini.

Tapi angin malam terus menghasutnya. Menyesatkannya dari logika. Bagaimanapun, membantu mengeluarkan ego dan segala yang ia pendam dalam hatinya ke permukaan. Meluap-luap tanpa ampun.

Memang, suaminya pulang setiap hari. Atau barang tiga dari tujuh hari.

Tapi _quality time_ mereka?

.

.

Tanyakan saja pada tanggal yang berlingkar merah, meraung untuk diberi perhatian lebih pada angka dua tujuh.

* * *

Tiba-tiba Hinata tidak ingin pulang. Rumahnya, kamarnya pasti sepi. Dorongan itu begitu kuat dari dalam hatinya sampai membawa kakinya berbelok ke sebuah taman. Melihat ayunan yang menggantung sendiri, ia merasa bernostalgia pada enam belas tahun yang lalu.

Di musim dingin saat ia diculik, siapa yang datang menyelamatkannya?

Tentu saja satu-satunya bintangnya. Satu-satunya lelaki yang Hinata mau. Sesempurna apapun lelaki lain yang menginginkannya, Hinata hanya ingin Naruto dengan ketidaksempurnaannya. Tapi sekarang apa? Apa pria itu senantiasa berada di sisinya seperti janjinya yang sampai akhir itu?

Hinata menyentuh rantai ayunan dan perlahan duduk di ayunan usang itu. Tatapannya masih sesendu hatinya. Kenangan mereka di bulan yang sama bertahun-tahun yang lalu terlalu indah untuk tidak diputar kembali di memorinya.

Wanita cantik itu mendongak menatap langit. Ada jutaan bintang dan satu bulan sabit yang tak tertutup awan di sana. lagi-lagi mereka menertawai kesepian yang menjangkiti Hinata. Wanita itu tersenyum lemah sambil memejamkan mata. Masih sambil mendongak, mencegah air mata di pelupuk agar tidak turun jatuh.

Apa hanya dirinya yang merindu?

Seharusnya ia tahu Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi..

Ah, rasanya ingin dia datang ke tempat Naruto berada. Ingin Naruto memanggilnya kemanapun pria itu berada. Apa dirinya di sini saja sampai pagi? Harus menunggu berapa lama lagi agar dirinya bisa saling bertemu dengan pemilik keping _puzzle_ hatinya itu?

.

.

Hinata menggenggam rantai ayunan di kedua sisi tangannya. Kini tatapannya tertunduk ke bawah. Sehabis merenung sejenak, ia mulai menyadari betapa kekanakannya ia malam ini. Tapi ego tetaplah menguasai dirinya. Biarlah untuk hari ini saja, untuk malam ini saja. Naruto, datanglah..

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Hinata tersentak mendengar suara itu. Antara tersinggung dengan perkataan tepat sasaran itu (Ia juga baru menyadari ada setetes air mata meluncur di pipinya) dan merasa familiar dengan kalimat itu. Terlebih lagi.. siapa?

Hinata tidak berani berharap banyak, karena berkebalikan dengan itu perasaan takut menghantuinya. _Deja vu_.

"Toneri.."

Matanya yang menatap tanah mulai merambatkan pandangannya ke atas. Mulai dari kaki, sampai...

"EH?! Na- "

"Lancang sekali kau menyebut namanya di depanku, Hinata." Sosok Naruto lah yang tampak di hadapannya. Menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sambil tersenyum mengejek. Masih lengkap dengan jubah Hokage-nya.

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca menatap penuh sosok suaminya yang kini hadir. Tidak peduli dengan apapun yang Naruto ucapkan, Hinata sudah tidak bisa menahan rindu ini lebih lama. Maka, ia bangkit dan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Menerjang lelaki itu secepat ia bisa, mencari kehangatan dalam peluk lelaki pirang itu, namun..

"Kau masih mengingatnya, heh?"

 ** _BOFF_**

Sosok itu menghilang di kepulan asap sepersekian detik setelah kalimatnya berbunyi.

Hanya angin malam yang digapai Hinata dalam kekosongan. Kecewa bukan lagi kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan wanita itu. Lebih dari itu, dadanya sesak bukan main. Bagaimana bisa Naruto-

" _Otanjoubi Omedettou!_ "

Tiba-tiba suara itu mengalun di malam yang tak lagi sepi ini. Keras dari sisi belakang Hinata. Wanita cantik itu pun menoleh, terkejut dengan munculnya puluhan Naruto yang berbaris acak di belakang sosok asli suaminya yang kemudian maju mendekati Hinata.

"Semoga segala kebaikan menyertaimu. Tetaplah menjadi ibu yang baik bagi anak-anakku, dan pastinya makin mencintai aku!" Cengiran khas menginterupsi ucapan dari sang Hokage ketujuh itu. Sangat tulus. "Selamat ulangtahun yang ke tiga puluh lima, Hinata. Hitunglah kalau kau tak yakin, diriku semuanya ada tiga puluh lima." Ujar lelaki pirang itu disertai senyum manisnya, sambil menoleh ke belakang, di mana _bunshin-bunshin_ nya berada tersenyum ke arah Hinata.

 _Bunshin_ yang masing-masing membawa setangkai bunga beragam jenis dan warna, yang semuanya adalah kesukaan Hinata. Tentu saja, Naruto yang memesannya dari jauh-jauh hari langsung pada Ino, yang membuat repot wanita pirang ia juga terus membombardir Ino dengan pertanyaan apakah semua bunga ini memiliki arti yang positif.

Dari tiga puluh lima Naruto, selain membawa bunga, tiga puluh tiga orang membawa kotak berisi hadiah, satu _bunshin_ di samping Naruto yang asli membawa kue ulangtahun, dan Naruto yang asli tidak membawa apapun kecuali buket bunga mawar merah dan potongan syal merah usang. Perbedaan yang cukup menarik perhatian.

Hinata tidak bisa menahan rasa harunya lantaran kejutan yang diberikan suaminya ini lebih dari cukup. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Naruto bisa se-romantis ini. Tidak terlalu ambil pusing darimana suaminya ini belajar, Ia melewati ayunan yang menjadi penghalang dirinya dan Naruto.

"Naruto _-kun._."

"Dan selamat hari jadi yang ke enam belas, _Anata._ Lihat! Aku masih menyimpan ini. Terimakasih untuk selalu berada di sisiku. Aku mencintaimu selamanya." Naruto memberikan buket bunga di tangannya ke tangan Hinata, sambil menggenggam erat sobekan syal merahnya di dada. Syal bukti dimulainya hubungan mereka. Benang merah yang menyatukan cinta mereka belasan tahun yang lalu. Hinata berkaca-kaca mengingatnya. Sambil menerima bunga itu dari tangan Naruto, memorinya kembali ke saat mereka berdua di bulan. Naruto meminta syal yang sudah robek karena musuh itu dengan tulus. Hinata sungguh tidak menyangka saat itu. Perasaan haru meluap-luap dalam hatinya. Kini tidak hanya terharu, Hinata juga sangat bahagia. Harinya terasa lengkap.

" _Arigatou, Anata_. Kau mengingatnya.." Hinata sampai kehilangan kata-katanya. Tidak ada kata yang dapat mengekspresikan perasaannya.

Mata mereka saling menatap saat Hinata mengucapkan kalimat tadi, namun kontak mata mereka terputus saat Naruto menoleh kebelakang dan memberi tatapan pada _bunshin-bunshin_ nya. Mereka pun mengangguk. Awalnya Hinata sedikit bingung namun langsung terganti dengan keterkejutan saat tiga puluh empat _bunshin_ Naruto mengelilingi Hinata dan berlutut sambil menyodorkan bunga dan kado yang ada di genggamannya.

Hinata bersemu merah memandang satu per satu Naruto itu. Kemudian ia melempar tatapan bingung ke Naruto yang asli di depannya. "Se-semuanya untukku? Ini semua, kau yang.."

Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Ya, ambil lah hadiahmu. Semuanya aku yang pilih lho, hehe.."

Senyum terkembang di wajah ayu Hinata. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Naruto yang terdapat sobekan syal merah di sana. " _Anata, arigatou_." Bisik Hinata lirih, memandang lekat ke netra biru suaminya.

"Aku akan memberitahu satu hadiah lagi. Sebelum itu, tiup dulu lilinnya!" Ujar Naruto riang.

Hinata dengan patuh meniup lilin di kue yang dibawa _bunshin_ Naruto di dekatnya, sambil mengucap permohonan. Segera setelah selesai meniup, Naruto yang asli kembali berujar. "Semua _bunshin_ ku membawa hadiah, aku tidak. Sebenarnya, hadiahnya adalah aku sendiri!" Naruto membentangkan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sejenak Hinata terperangah lalu sedetik kemudian ia langsung menghambur ke pelukan Naruto. Orang yang tadi diharapkannya, yang ditunggunya, dia yang mati-matian ingin ditemuinya di hari spesialnya ini, kini benar-benar telah ada di pelukannya.

Hinata memeluk punggung Naruto seerat yang ia bisa, melampiaskan rasa rindunya yang sejak tadi tertahan. Sungguh ini semua lebih dari cukup.

"Sebenarnya hanya kau yang aku inginkan lebih dari apapun, Naruto- _kun. Arigatou, doumo arigatou!_ "

.

.

.

Perbuatan angin malam~

* * *

 **A/N:**

*Yokaze: angin malam

Otanjoubi omedettou nyonya hokage! penguasa hatinya Naruto ciaaat ciaat!

seperti biasa munya mempersembahkan birthday fic yang telat! hohoho gapapa yang penting bikin, buat karakter favorit aku, hinata! uuu pengen bgt jadi cewek kaya dia. (tapi gak bisa) lol

pokoknya hinata itu menginspirasi aku. sampe temen-temen pada manggil hinata kadang, wkwkwk. lucu-lucuan aja.

Ohya fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu AKB48 - Yokaze no Shiwaza (perbuatan angin malam), lagi lagi ya? hehe abisnya lagunya merindu(?) banget. pass sama naruhina.

anyway aku udah liburan nih! mau update fic-fic mc! siapa yang udah nunggu? #dilempar

yaa reader yang aku sayangi, pokoknya dukung munya ya supaya bisa update kilat fic yang lain. pengen bgt kelarin fic fic mc!

Last but not least, review ya! ditunggu lho! hehehe biar Hinata yang makin cantik di Boruto movie seneng nih! #lah

seneng banget udah nonton Boruto! reader gimana udah pada nonton Boruto semua kaaan?

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA!

Salam

Munya


End file.
